I'll Always Love You
by TheIvoryPegasus
Summary: One-shot. Advanceshipping. May wants to tell Ash something important before he leaves for Sinnoh.


The brown haired girl sat alone, staring at the red sun slowly sinking into the ocean. Even as she sat there, a few tears rolled down her cheek. She desperately tried to wipe them off, even as more tears rolled down her cheek. "I must tell him." she whispered to no-one in particular, "I love him so...I must tell him..."

May stared at the sunset. Ash had already won his final frontier symbol. He was planning to set off into a new land. It was May's desire to go along with the loving, kind, handsome boy she loved. But she also wanted to become the best coordinator in the world, and it seemed that contests were soon going to be in Johto. Her innermost desires were in conflict. She knew that becoming the World's greatest Pokémon Coordinator was her ultimate aim, but she knew that Ash would be heartbroken if she left him. She knew that she would be too.

"Pika-Pii!" a voice called from behind. She turned around slowly to see Pikachu. "Pika-Pi?" It questioned looking at her tear stained face.

"It's nothing, Pikachu." she whispered, picking him up.

"Pika..." Pikachu looked at her with his large brown eyes. It was almost as if Pikachu was telling her, "Please tell me what's wrong..."

"Pikachu..." May finally broke down, "I can't bear this anymore." she began to sob, "I love Ash, and he's going off to a new place...and Pokémon Contests are beginning in Johto..." she sniffed, "I love him, and my heart might break...I don't know what to do, I just can't be away from him..."

Meanwhile Ash was searching for Pikachu. "Pikachu!" he yelled, "Where have you gone?" he searched around. Then he remembered...Pikachu would be with May... he smiled for a moment.

The last few days he had been feeling an attraction for her. He loved the way she smiled, her cute look, her beautiful sapphire eyes...

He was looking for Pikachu. He knew that Pikachu could understand his feelings much better than anyone else, even his mother. They were close friends after all.

But recently, May's cheeriness completely evaporated. She became sad and moody. She stopped laughing at Pikachu's antics, Brock's female mania, and well, everything. She seemed to be nothing more then a living ghost.

Ash was really surprised. He questioned Brock. At first Brock hesitated, and finally admitted, "May won't be around with us anymore. She's thinking of going to Johto..."

These words kept stinging Ash like thorns. May won't be around with us anymore...

Ash felt really miserable, but he knew, as a mentor, what he had to do. He wrote her a little note, which he wanted to give her, through Pikachu. Ash searched and suddenly came up on them. May was sobbing. He listened as May opened her heart to Pikachu...

The beautiful voice, cracked with misery hurt Ash. He listened and finally, he could bear it no more. He turned, trying to stifle a sob.

May heard him. She turned around, and to her horror, she saw Ash, walking away from her, wiping his eyes.

"Ash" she called out tentatively, wondering whether he was really angry, or sad.

Ash heard the sweet voice he loved calling him. "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash turned around slowly, "I'm fine..." he muttered, trying to speak. His throat was choking him...not allowing to speak.

May knew that he was hurt. "Ash, I'm really very sorry..." she muttered, wondering what she had to say.

"Don't worry, May, it's not your fault. I don't want your father to think that you swerved from your dream because of me..." Ash fiercely wiped his tears, "You have to achieve your dream, May..."

"But-" began May, but she was interrupted by Ash.

"Read this letter, May. You will understand everything, in this letter, I hope..." he added hopefully, "And there is something I really owe you..." as he drew closer.

May smiled sadly, and closed her eyes, and leaned closer to the boy she loved, finally allowing their lips to meet. They shared the kiss, pressing each other's lips, each enjoying the sweet lips of the others, and finally breaking apart after a few moments. For the first time in days, or so it seemed, May gave a small smile. "Thank you, Ash." she whispered, staring into his eyes.

"No problem." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "May...I'm going tonight...with Pikachu. Goodbye, May." he muttered. "I hope I'll see you again...soon."

May watched as Ash set off with Pikachu. All this while Pikachu was silent, too stunned to speak. Ash slowly walked away, with the bemused Pikachu; muttering "Its okay, buddy." to the nonplused Pikachu and gave a small smile at May.

May watched as Ash walked away. He was going...going...gone.

Finally, May remembered the letter. She opened it and read:

_Dear May,_

She smiled. She was dear to him, and that's all she wanted, and continued to read.

_I just wanted to tell you that you must fulfill your dream of becoming the world's greatest coordinator. Just like I want to become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master. We will meet someday, soon, I promise. Even though we may be many miles apart, you'll always be in my heart. I will be with you soon, once I achieve my dream, I promise. And here, nothing will brake us apart; we will be together, soon. And forever..._

With lots of love,  
Ash.

May smiled at the letter. Ash did not seem romantic from outside, but to her, he was the most romantic person in the world.

May watched a shooting star go across the night sky, as she settled down to sleep that night. Suddenly, she remembered what her mother had told her once about shooting stars. Make a wish...

"Ash, I love you ..." she whispered before settling down to sleep.

No matter how far your true love is away from you, always remember, when it comes to love, distance is nothing. Love can conquer any distance, whether it be large or small...


End file.
